kndroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation W.a.r.r.i.o.r.s
Operation W.a.r.r.i.o.r.s (no acronym currently) The door creaked open, waking Numbah Z. Numbah Z raised her head drowsily. She shook it. “Snaketail! What is it! Its not even sunhigh yet!” she snapped, still drowsy. “I want to be up just as much as you do its important!” Numbah S snapped back. “Fine” They walked across the treebridge and to the radar room. “Look” Numbah S said as he pointed to the radar for just outside the treehouse. A green dot plopped faintly in the middle, the screen was fuzzy and static flashed constantly. “See what I mean!” he snapped. Numbah Z leaped out of the room, and went over to Numbah D's room. She knocked on the door, and it opened. A drowsy Numbah D appeared. “I need you to take out a dawn patrol” Numbah Z ordered. Numbah D went over to Numbah X's room and knocked on his door. A while after sunhigh the patrol returned, but with an unexpected visitor. A small girl with a oversized purple sweater sat between Numbah D and Numbah X's shoulders. “We found her near Vinefields” Numbah X reported grimly. The little girl's eyes were clouded with fear as the commotion woke the rest of the sector. Numbah D dropped a small metal device on the ground. “So that’s what was messing up the radar” said Numbah S as he walked over to the scene. Numbah P walked up and crushed it with her hand. “Problem solved” The little girl looked even more afraid as the device was smashed to pieces. Numbah S got closer and sniffed at the device, and pulled back quickly. “That thing reeks of twoleg kits” Numbah Z flashed her eyes towards the girl. “Who are you and what are you doing on Cloudclan territory” she snapped standing right infront of the girl. “I... I'm... I'm Greenpelt” she stammered “Greenpelt? Haven’t heard a name like that since Greenpaw was taken away by the jaguar.” Numbah Z replied solemnly. “I am Greenpaw but I was given a warrior name by...” she remembered the name warrior fans called the KND. “my adopted clan, Moonclan.” “My sister is back!” announced Numbah Z. “Flamepelt go find her a den” That night Greenpelt contour sleep, she wasn’t a warrior fan and knew almost nothing about it. I am Mushi and I will get out of here she thought. She pulled off her communication locket, and called Moonbase. “Hello” said Numbah 59, her voice blocked out by static mostly “Did you find the object” “Yes” replied Mushi “It is a treehouse of a group of kids. I've convinced them I'm one of them, ill send the coordinates” She fiddled with the buttons. “There” She had sent the treehouse's coordinates to Moonbase. “We'll get there as soon as we can” finished Numbah 59. “Just act natural” The next day Mushi strained her ears to hear the KND coming, and around moonhigh, it did. Almost ten sectors crashed into the tree. “Charge!” yelled Numbah 59. “Cloudclan attack!” ordered Numbah Z. Both group rushed into each other, and soon there was a fit of flying weapons and claws. Numbah 59 watched over her group from a tree, then glanced at Numbah Z. She leaped at her, pushing her of the operative she had been battling. Sector PC may have been greatly outnumbered, but they were more battle ready than any operative. Numbah 59 tried to strike Numbah z with a branch, but Numbah Z rolled over and sprung at Numbah 59. Numbah 59 and Numbah Z rolled over each other until Numbah 59 pinned Numbah Z against a the treehouse's trunk. She once again aimed the branch, but Numbah Z pried a branch off of the tree, and held it up just as Numbah 59 aimed a final blow on her. When Numbah 59 hit, the stick tore through her throat. “Murder!” Numbah 59 wailed as blood poured out of her throat, before finally falling limp. “Before all is peaceful blood will spill blood and the river will run red!” yelled Numbah Z, stopping the attack as the operative gathered around their supreme leader's body. Then, Numbah 76 pushed her way to the front. “She told me her plan” Numbah 76 began “She was going to kill the leader of all kid groups so she could make the KND bigger, then they could have one final war against the adults and teens for revenge on her parents and older brother. She never cared for the KND, only the power she could get from it. We are sorry.” Two operatives pushed their way beside Numbah 76, they held something tat they dropped infront of Numbah Z. Numbah W lay limp, her shoulder relocated and blood coming out of a hole in her shoulder. She was gone. Authors Notes This was written by Numbah Z and took about 1 hour to do. It is based off of Battle with Bloodclan from The Darkest Hour and the very end of Sunset, at Hawkfrost's death. Numbah W died because she left the sector a while ago, This is also very very old.Category:Fanfictions